


Sabriel (pick up lines)

by castieldeansangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wants sex. He REALLY wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel (pick up lines)

"Hickory Dickery Dock, It's time to suck my cock" 

"Stop it." Sam said, irritated. 

"You know what would look good in you?"

Sam looked at him sideways. "What?"

"Me." The angel winked at him. 

"Oh, my God." He placed his hand on his forehead. 

"That's exactly what I'd make you scream." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"Will you ever stop?"

"I don't know if you would scream that... maybe if I do it too hard-"

"Gabriel."

"Sam."

They looked at each other for a moment, Gabriel was angry, therefore, annoying. 

"You know what you have to do to shut me up." The angel crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I don't have time for sex." Sam stated and Gabriel's face lightened up.

"That's it?" He yelled, Sam frowned, bewildered. "Time is the only problem? You should have said it before! I'm an archangel, time is never my problem!"

And with this, he pinned Sam against the wall, everything around them stopping. 

"I could fuck you into oblivion and you still wouldn't be late for dinner. Actually, I will fuck you into oblivion and you won't be late for dinner."


End file.
